My Lord
by Seven Alice
Summary: Stick of truth AU. As the personal Knight and guardian of the elven king, Stan vowed to always remain beside Kyle, no matter how far they should go or how many wars they may fight. Because he's not only his Lord and his majesty, but also his best friend. Style and mentions of Bunny.


Hi, welcome to this little piece!

I kind of feel like there's just not enough Stick of Truth AUs out there, so here's this small fic for all of you! The main pairing is Style with a bit of Bunny as well. I've planned ten Chapters counting this one, so I really hope you like it!

South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, the songs in this chapter are "Every other ghost" and "Opium" both of them belong to the japanese music unit Mili. They'll be more important later on :)

Please enjoy and let me know what do you think in the reviews!

* * *

 **Sing for me**

Stan could only hear how his heavy boots thumped against the wooden floor as he made his way over to his Lord, a raven brought a letter not long ago and it demanded to be read by the Elf king as soon as possible. Of course, every letter they received from the wizard king demanded the same even when it was always the usual trash talk about their people; but duty is duty and as the king's personal Knight and guardian, he should be a role model and example for the other Knights. Even when he knew Kyle didn't really mind about formalities when it came to them; not only they were king and warrior but also best friends from an early age.

Stan was supposed to be an human that hates elves like the wizard king, yet elves practically raised him ever since his childhood. They gave him shelter, food, warmth. Everything anyone could crave for, they never looked down at him for being human even when their race was supposed to be superior, unlike the wizard king elves were endlessly patient and trained him to defend himself with blades, daggers and his own fists, as Stan was unable to wield magic from his born like them. They even accepted him inside their main shelter; the sacred and magic tree that has hosted the pure blood of the elven royalty for many centuries. Or rather, Kyle accepted him. They were still too young when his best friend and now Lord took him by the hand to lead them inside the tree that housed his family and the rest of his friends, it wasn't like any castle people talked Stan about, for it was warm and filled with the gentle nature, flowers, vines, all of it took the whole place making it feel homey. There's no need to be formal, Kyle said. Everyone is family here.

And that's how it actually felt. Kyle's own family and the other elves always treated Stan like he was a part of them, sometimes younger elves tried to point out how he was actually human, they were too young to understand how a human could be there with them after the conflict between their races has lasted for so long, but the raven learned that elves or at least Kyle and his family are humble and Noble; they judged people based on their actions, just like there are humans with a good heart, there can be elves with an evil intent. Stan took these lessons to heart, and is eternally grateful he was granted something some people never experience; how is to be part of a real family. He never met his real parents, his mind never lingered for too long in the subject; maybe they abandoned him in the woods because they couldn't take care of him, and he was aware that actual children that do live with their parents are often neglected for a reason or another, and grow up being bitter without even knowing the most basic form of love.

He was even given his own room, always so nice and cozy and filled with the smell of nature and fresh wood, but to be honest Stan always found himself wandering endlessly around the big tree, lost in the maze like fortress, but somehow every time he ended up in Kyle's room, where they could play and read storybooks together until they fell asleep in Kyle's bed. When Stan finally memorized the way to his own room, they still kept doing their sleepovers but outside the safety of the tree, it was gargantuan but for them it was seemingly too small as they continued their adventures in the woods. It was dangerous, it was tempting luck and walking across death's scalp, but damn was it exciting. Besides, meeting the outside world was an adventure itself as they got to really see how Kyle and his family were right. Out there, they met creatures like mermaids, sirens, gnomes, and more that varied from being kindhearted to ruthless and completely merciless like Eric Cartman, the wizard king of humans. In the end, he wasn't his race's voice; Stan and Kyle met many good hearted humans along the way, among them Princess Kenny and her Paladin Leopold- but everyone called him Butters, except for the princess herself that often called him Leo. Such a nice pair, the Paladin was supposed to be the strong one but Leo always had a kind attitude, that prompted the princess to tease him affectionately, being sweet and strong as she only knows how to. For what Stan learned, the eyepatch Butters always wore over his left eye was to conceal the scar said princess made years back when they were kids and bought weapons in order to train themselves, Princess Kenny would never allow herself to be a damsel in distress and worry the shit out of her Paladin.

Of course, Butters never blamed her for that even when she tried to apologize many times. It was so selfless, not only because she was his princess, but also because they genuinely cared about one another. Stan could relate, he never blamed Kyle when his magic got out of control and ended hurting him. It was never that bad, the redhead worried over nothing and tired himself by healing Stan. The raven didn't mind, though, Kyle's magic coursing through his body always made him feel stronger than ever. Maybe it was his Lord's short temper and hot headeness that gave him such a great surge of magic powers, but whatever it was made him stronger than any other Elf, yet subsequently more prone to lose control.

But Stan was always there. He was always beside his Lord and best friend, to hold down his flames even if they hurt him in return. He often got upset after reading Cartman's stupid letters, so whatever the fatass had to say, Stan is about to stay beside his Lord and hear his common annoyance upon reading every vulgarity Cartman wrote. But then, he would always convince Kyle that he is above all that senseless shit that only looked out to get a rise out of him.

During evenings, Stan knew where to look for Kyle in the massive tree as his super best friend enjoyed watching the sunset from one of the balconies. It was like his time to calm down and put his thoughts in order while reading a good book, or just listening to nature the way only elves can with their pointy ears.

Finally reaching the particular room with a balcony that gave out a view of the mountain scape, Stan stood for a moment in front of the door while holding the unopened letter in front of himself. He was about to knock but stopped upon hearing the soft whisper of a melody that came from that room; Kyle was singing, in the elven tongue. From old times, elves have always had their own language they refused to share with any other peer, but as time went by and generations started to evolve, it was pushed away as the English was recognized as the world wide language everyone is supposed to know at least at some extent if they wanted to negotiate and prevent wars. Many elves of the new age didn't even get a chance to learn their ancient idiom, but in order to not let it get lost in the sea of time, elven families still pass from generation to generation many songs in their original tongue. More than anyone, Stan himself knew first hand that elves had a song for every occasion; when happy, when sad, during a wedding, in the crowning ceremony in which Kyle became the king, he even wondered if they had one for when they were in the bathroom. The younger ones always had difficulties with singing them as they grew speaking common English and the words could be pretty twisted at times, but after watching Kyle so many times Stan knew his friend was flawless at speaking the idiom, in fact every member of his family were, words just slipped from their mouths like the most natural thing in the world. It made him a bit jealous, he couldn't really muster a word in that tongue that didn't seem forced or croaked, but he knew a few songs. He grew hearing them, after all. And to be honest, he enjoyed listening to Kyle sing no matter what, it would be rude to just disturb his Lord's song for a ridiculous letter, so Stan tried to open the door as quietly as humanely possible.

Peeking inside, his eyes wandered over the profile of his Lord; Kyle sat on a wooden, oaken loveseat in the balcony, crown of branches and leaves along his trusty ushanka never leaving his head, the sunset light making his red curls of hair seem even more vibrant. Stan wondered if that's why the redhead loved so much to sunset; he was practically born for it as it bathed his robed figure that sat straight and proud. His eyes were closed as he sang, the raven knew that every time Kyle got upset or fed up he would close his eyes and muster inner peace; but right now the peace that accompanied his song was so natural, the melody seemingly distant and nostalgic. Stan recognized it, after hearing that particular song so many times he's come to learn what the words actually mean in both a literal and symbolic way.

 _Like summer nights passing by, passing by_

 _Blow away moments I regret_

Ever since his childhood Kyle's parents taught him that song in order to honour those who passed away, singing it while remembering and relinquishing memories is a proper way to say goodbye while thanking them for their hard effort, their friendship, but more than anything, for their passed knowledge. During battles, Kyle lost many people that taught him a lot of things you can't find in books, like their good friend they generally just referred to as Chef. When he died, Kyle personally sang that song during the funeral under the rain. Stan remembers how he squeezed his best friend's hand as he quietly thanked Chef for all his endless patience and knowledge. More than anything, Kyle was grateful for such a great friendship and knowledge he stills puts to use as the king.

 _Like the wind you came passing by, passing by_

 _Stir up an endless storm_

The redhead often used his evenings for this, when they were kids and played outside the tree, Kyle would sing whenever they started to head back to the fortress as the sun made its descent from the sky and the darkness started to surround them, and Stan wished they could just settle down in order to quietly listen to his friend's voice like now, when he should be handing the letter to his Lord instead of standing by the door like an idiot, mesmerized by the music and unable to notice when Kyle turned his head to acknowledge his presence, expression calm.

"You're staring"

Shit. He was, but the redhead was casual because he's already used to his friend watching his every movement, and to be honest it didn't bother him. He chose Stan as his personal guardian not only for his strength or stamina, but for the never ending loyalty and friendship they shared, not only was the raven bound to his Lord but Kyle was bound to his friend as well. They've always been ever since the elves took the human boy in.

It took a moment for Stan to straighten himself and clear his throat awkwardly.  
"Sorry"  
He muttered hastily as he approached closer to his Lord and stretched out his arm to hand the letter; Kyle watched at it quizzically.  
"A raven arrived not long ago, another letter from the wizard king"

At this, the redhead narrowed his brows, displeased at the sole mention of that fatass. Stan never though it could be possible that someone as humble and marvelous as Kyle could harbor so much hatred towards a single being, but he guessed that's how things are with Cartman. Yeah, Kyle was hot-headed like hell itself but that's just a side of the coin, he has all the right to get mad and release his anger, but that has never stopped Stan from seeing him like the smart, noble, and tender person that always used his magic to heal his friends' wounds; even if that meant tire himself to the point of passing out, the person that led him by the hand towards this world and this life, the person that nuzzled beside him, seeking for warm as they slept in the same bed as kids.

"It says its urgent"

He added, not convinced at all. Really, for Cartman everything he said was worth listening even if it was some bullshit, and it usually was but somehow it managed to sour Kyle's mood in less than a few seconds, Stan actually felt guilty for disturbing his Lord's peaceful evening with that, but once again duties are duties. The redhead huffed and snatched the letter from him, but to the raven's surprise it was thrown over his shoulder to land in the loveseat like it meant nothing at all, like it didn't have the royal seal and emblem of the humans and all that shit that made it worth reading when it probably contained senseless threats and endless ramblings about going to war.

"Like I give a damn about what that fatass has to say"

The king said, looking away with annoyance. Stan couldn't blame him; getting like, five letters from the wizard king per week was already ridiculous, and it annoyed the shit out of Kyle to read all that crap and write back an answer equally as vulgar and intimidating. As superior beings they are supposed to be level headed and calm, but every Elf has had enough of the discrimination from people of Kupa Keep. A harsh response was in order to let Cartman know he and his people were undaunted no matter how many times they promised war and suffering. But now, Kyle genuinely refused to even listen anymore, already too fed up. He was a king, besides going to war he had many other worries to dwell on.

"You're not going to read it?"

Stan asked, more wanting to confirm what seemed like a fact, receiving a positive nod from his Lord who didn't spare another glance to the forgotten letter.

"What good would that do? He'll just insult our people, ramble about going to war and the usual shit"

Practically spat out the king, frowning all the way and probably remembering every other letter that got under his skin after all the meaningful things they said about his people, his beliefs, his home. They not only insulted him and pissed him off, but also seemed to carve deep inside like a Dagger that aimed directly for his pride. Stan understood that, that's why he always tried to soothe the growing anger of his Lord every time it rose to dangerous levels in which his magic attempted to create a fire that would end burning the whole tree. More than anyone, Stan knew how Kyle tends to show off every emotion in form of anger.

The redhead put his elbow in the armrest of the loveseat, letting his head rest on his open palm as he stared out at the sunset beyond the mountains, the forest and all the nature that surrounded their fortress.

"Then I'll have to retaliate and we'll go on and on, the cycle will keep repeating itself and I'm honestly tired of that. I just want him to shut up already"

He closed his eyes, tired of all of this just like Stan himself is tired of having Kyle fed up with anger every time a letter came, they already dreaded the raven Cartman always sent as the stupid bird seemed to mock them like the wizard king would.

"You yourself said it, we are above all his shit. If he wants to insult us and be a immature jerk; let him be, he's not getting a rise out of me anymore"

To prove his point even further, he used his other hand to push the letter from the seat so it slipped to the floor like a leaf falling from a tree. God knows how long Stan waited to hear these words, to finally hear from Kyle himself that he realized it was useless and a complete waste of time and effort to deal with Cartman and his kingdom, all in order to call a truce that will probably last two or three years before they find something else to start arguing for. Kyle was too good for this, he had great plans and hopes for his own Kingdom, he's smart and probably realized all of that before but his short temper might have got in the way of understanding that they were indeed falling into an endless cycle of hate and violence in which many people got hurt, including Chef and dozens of more humans and elves equally.

It made Stan feel proud of his King and best friend. Not that his hothead is a bad thing, it made Kyle strong and bold but also showed off the real passion he had in every argument with Cartman in which he defended his people and beliefs. That passion makes him who he is, a determinated individual and a great king.

He saw how the redheaded Elf gave him a side smile and realized, he was staring again and Kyle noticed this. Embarrassing. He tried to brush past his thoughts by shaking his head a bit, but smiling.

"That fatass isn't really worth it, your majesty. But maybe you should at least read what kind of bullshit he wrote this time"

Cartman really isn't worth it, but Kyle couldn't just ignore the letter. Stan himself loathed it, but once in a lifetime it actually had useful info, last time both kingdoms made a truce it was because Kupa Keep was losing their harvest because of a dry season. Against all his will, Kyle had to help the fatass summon a rainstorm that lasted ten days and ten nights, it was against the elven laws of letting mother nature act at her own pace; but back then the redhead wasn't the king and had basically no choice, being the one that excelled the most with his magic and hence the only capable of helping and keeping both kingdoms from launching into war for like, a year and a half. Big deal, but that peaceful time to forget about Cartman and help Kyle get prepared for his kinghood was certainly blissful, for Kyle his last moments of freedom before he had to take permanent seat in the throne and forget about his escapades with Stan and adventures along his other friends. It was kind of nostalgic that know they couldn't just goof off like children, but Stan wouldn't change his life if he had the chance to. He enjoys being his best friend's personal guard, right hand, and shoulder to lean on.

Kyle's smile faltered as he sighed, his emerald green eyes darting lazily to the letter that still laid flat in the wooden floor, but not making any serious attempt to grab it. The expression on his face was almost comical; like a child being forced to eat his vegetables even when they look totally disgusting. Makes sense since Cartman himself is pretty disgusting.

"I know, I'll do it later when I finish the really important stuff"

He said, and Stan could understand how Kyle took very seriously his duties as the king, signing deals with other kingdoms, checking on the harvest, checking on their supplies and medicine, treating their sacred tree to keep it tall and strong, the redhead's sense of duty and responsibility drove him to tire himself to the core just in order to finish every duty by the end of the day and keep his kingdom balanced and progressing every day. The raven human suggested him he should take at least a day off to actually do something he could enjoy and forget about his responsibilities if just for a second, but he had to face the fact that Kyle actually enjoyed doing all that stuff. Keeping the order, watching over his kingdom and the people he loves, is hard not to love it, specially when you're a freak for keeping things neat and organized like Kyle is.

However, when he stated finishing the important stuff, Stan could see what he meant as his Lord exhaled and closed his eyes calmly, readying himself to finish his song before the sun completely faded from the sky. Seeing him so relaxed also made Stan feel calm; like the agitation of the other elves upon receiving a letter from the wizard king never existed in the first place, he just wanted to drop to his knees and hear Kyle complete his song. It's way more important than any other duty in the list for both the King and his warrior. The raven tried to just close his eyes and listen, just listen without interrupting anymore and let Kyle sing along as he pleases no matter if there are other busyness to tend to, but after waiting for a few seconds the song never resumed. Opening his eyes, Stan couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the stare his Lord was giving him.

He gulped. Dammit, why was Kyle just staring at him? Was he weirded out? Annoyed? Maybe he didn't want anyone listening in, after all this was time for himself after a long day full of duties. Stan may be his best friend, but he's also his Knight and should respect his Lord's boundaries. He really wanted to stay, but if Kyle felt uncomfortable with him around then he wouldn't dare to push it any further, even when he knew the redhead wouldn't shoo him away. Straightening himself and readjusting the helmet on his head, Stan folded his arms behind his back and tried to address his King formally and keep himself in 'Knight mode'.

"E-excuse me, I should leave now so you can finish-"

He stopped his stuttering statement when Kyle lifted a hand, just looking at him with nothing more but quietness, peace. Stan could see in that moment that his friend wasn't annoyed or uncomfortable at all, just felt peace right now, having him there.

"Stan, if you want to stay and hear me sing, just do it"  
He could always see through the raven human. Kyle knew him better than he knew himself, and in return Stan was sure he knew Kyle better than the redhead elf knew himself. The way he would muster inner peace, the way his brows dropped and his eyes would darken when he felt like shit after losing control of his emotions and his magic would end up hurting someone, the way he would smile goofily like a kid when they would play silly games in order to remember old times, and the way his eyes would become half lidded with exasperation, like right now, when he grows tired of Stan being in Knight mode and only wants his friend, formalities no longer needed. The human allowed his limbs to relax and lose his formal posture, when Kyle spoke again.

"I just have one request"  
He added, lifting his index finger. The redhead seldom demanded something, it was always stated as requests or favors he asked from his best friend. Although it was a bit unexpected right now, but nevertheless Stan is always ready to obligue.

"I want you to sing for me"

He explained with a small smile before Stan could say anything, this taking him aback as his mouth opened slightly by the sudden request. It's not like he could say no to Kyle, but...

"Why? You know I completely suck at it"

Kyle snickered; this is Stan for sure, his best friend and not the overly formal guardian. He knew Stan tried to learn how to speak the elven tongue a few times, but gave up soon enough after he became frustrated and just chose to listen to it from Kyle. The raven may be a warrior that's supposed to be all muscle and brute force, but beyond that stereotype Kyle knows better than anyone that Stan is sensitive and caring, as well as awkward but also smart in his own way. He's just more of a person that learns by practice rather than reading things from a book or a scroll.

"I suck as well, but you always listen to me. Now, it's my turn to hear how much you have improved in the elven language"

Stan wanted to argue that point; Kyle's singing voice is a real melody that soothes both mind and soul, even when sad, or frustrated, overly happy or angry, his songs are always tender to anyone's ears and manage to put a stressed mind at ease; he just doesn't acknowledge it enough. When he began as a kid he wasn't the best, and apparently the redhead got attached to that idea and didn't notice when he improved with the passing years, although for Stan, it seemed like he had always been flawless from the first moment. Maybe because his soothing voice was always there when he needed it, specially during nights in which he would be haunted by nightmares about his time as a baby in the deeps of the dark forest, and Kyle would sing sweetly to remind him he isn't alone anymore.

Although, with that grin the elf Lord is giving him right now, he seemed to be enjoying Stan's lack of confidence; but in a friendly way in which it's almost as if Kyle were inviting him to go ahead. The raven knew he was; the redhead has never been one to judge him but to support him no matter what, even if his song would be terribly performed and make his pointy ears bleed, he wouldn't laugh or tell him off. Of that he's sure, so if Kyle wants him to sing, he'll be happy to please his Lord.

Muttering a small "Okay" Stan inhaled and readied himself, getting down on one knee in front of his King who watched at him expectantly, placing his fisted hand to his chest and letting out a breath before starting with one of the few songs he fully knows, aware that it might bring a smile to his friend's lips.

 _I just wanted to tuck your hair behind your ear_

 _Hold you in my arms_

 _I'm always here_

His tongue twisted and untangled with every word, but he managed to make his song understandable as it is unmistakable for Kyle, whose brows raised upon hearing and recognizing it. Stan couldn't help but smile pleased, upon watching how the redhead is the one taken aback now; that song has always been really important for him. It was pretty literal as it depicted extreme love and care towards someone, even if that's wrong, it harbored the tender love and desire to protect and be beside that person no matter what, to see them smile every day and continue forward just for them. Kyle's mother used to sing it a lot for Kyle and his brother, just like the redhead boy she's always been known for her hot head and short temper, but like Kyle she has a big heart and an unwavering passion and affection towards her loved ones. Stan knew Kyle enjoyed it and grew fond of that song, he himself sang it for his little brother Ike a few times, so the raven did his best to memorize the melody even if his voice was terrible for it. That plain gesture seemed to mean a lot for his King, with the soft look in his emerald eyes and how his impressed and slightly open mouth slowly turned into a tender smile.

 _I couldn't have gone so far, so far_

 _Without your absence_

 _But somehow I still wish_

 _That you'd be here_

It also meant a lot for Stan as well, all his vocal training wasn't fruitless after all. He always wanted to sing it for Kyle but he never got the chance to. He often got too awkward at the though of not being good enough and his best friend not being able to recognize the song, and just went back to practice again and wait for the right moment. It was this one, apparently, because he obtained the desired reaction and it made him feel proud of himself, as well as warm and fuzzy while Kyle's smile widened with each passing second. Stan himself felt like this song was perfect for his redhead king, he cared and yearned to always be by Kyle's side, protecting him even if other humans consider it wrong, he doesn't give a shit. Every step forward he took was in order to not stay behind; he couldn't handle Kyle's absence, if he had to tire himself to death just in order to remain as the Guardian of his super best friend, so be it. The elf Lord was taking big steps as the monarch of his kingdom, and Stan feared that one day he'll fail at his duties and won't be able to follow anymore. Yet, the sole though of being apart from the redhead seemed to give him the boost he needs to keep going. During lonely nights, he just wishes Kyle could be there to cuddle beside him like when they were kids, even when Stan knows that's no longer possible since his friend needs to rest after his long day of duties, were they to sleep together they'll only start to poke at each other and goof off childishly, not actually sleeping at all. Even in the dangerous battlefield, Stan wishes Kyle could be there, to soothe him, to make sure his King and best friend is okay, to have him at arm length if he were to die during his duty as a warrior; just to take one last look at him before passing away. If there's something Stan wants to never forget even after his death, it has to be Kyle. His curly dark red hair, his green eyes that shine like the emeralds one can find in the forest, everything about him is worth staying in his mind forever.

He couldn't begin to express all that with words, God knows Stan is not ready and probably never will, his gut twisting in painful knots every time he fought to get a goddamned word out of his throat, making it super awkward and 'too gay' as the wizard king would say. Stan had to agree that it was cheesy, but letting it out in form of a song seems enough for now.

 _You're my poison_

 _You're my poison_

 _You're my poison..._

Is he? Is Kyle a poison to him? The song talked of love with no care towards right or wrong, but who's Stan to say what's right or wrong? According to humans in Kupa Keep he's wrong in harboring so much loyalty and love towards their enemy race, according to elves he's a perfect guardian for he may give up on his life for their Lord, according to other races and creatures he's overstepping his boundaries with his Lord and that will bring him nothing but troubles; so everyone has a different perception of reality to the point Stan isn't sure what his own opinion is anymore, but in moments like that he always remembers what Chef said.

Everyone has their own poisons, everyone has their own drugs. It can be beer, liquor, opium, but it can also be something as plain as seeing your loved ones smile, nuzzle into someone, enjoy listening to a song and even more; they may make you addicted to them, but they also make your life worth living.

 _I'm addicted to_

 _I'm addicted to_

 _I'm addicted to you_

With that in mind, he had no regrets in continuing with his song as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon and the darkness set in. Even that way he could still see how Kyle smiled at him.

"You make it sound like I'm a drug of sorts"

He said, amusement but happiness and warmth in his voice. Stan looked up and grinned back at him, sharing the fond smile as well as they just stared. No more words needed.


End file.
